We propose to study the alterations of tumor-specific immunity produced by cancer chemotherapy in man. We will obtain tumor material by biopsy from patients before chemotherapy and will cultivate the cells in Waymouth's suspension or as monolayers in plastic flasks or Petri dishes. Serum, peripheral blood lymphocytes and monocytes will be obtained from each patient before, during and at weekly intervals after chemotherapy. The patient's clinical response to chemotherapy will also be measured objectively. Lymphocyte-mediated cytotoxicity against the tumor cells from the patient or histologically similar tumor cells from another individual will be tested by incubating the effector and target cells in sterile plastic trays for 48 hours. Remaining tumor cells will be counted by microscope or in a scintillation counter if radioisotopic labeling is feasible. Blocking factors will be estimated by first incubating tumor cells and serum before adding lymphocytes, and determining the decrease in cytotoxicity affected. Cytophilic antibodies will be determined by attaching monocytes to glass, adding human serum and finally adding human tumor cells as targets. Integrity of monocyte receptors for cytophilic antibody will be tested by adding proved cytophilic antibody to monocytes before target tumor cells are put into the system. By performing these studies serially after chemotherapy as well as during the period of administration of drugs, we hope to discern whether immunity to the tumor is suppressed by our current regimens, or whether beneficial affects on immunity might occur as a result of the tumoricidal activity of the drugs.